Rock Band
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Team Japan discovers Rock Band and all it's camaraderie building wonders. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

FASH: You know you want this to happen.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, too bad.

In retrospect, this was all because of Suzuna. After their game against the Militia Republic she had excitedly announced that they should go do some karaoke. Of course the majority of the team wouldn't be caught dead singing, in a public place at least, and no amount of begging, tantrums or crocodile tears was going to change that.

Too bad he was one of those easily manipulated sorts, all Suzuna had to do was throw a watery glance in his direction and with a sigh Sena agreed to go.

Then they found out that karaoke establishments weren't really all that popular in America, or at least in this part of America, and there wasn't one in their immediate area.

He had thought he was off the hook, only to discover that Suzuna had decided to bother Hiruma about it, knowing that after a while she could goad him into action.

Or get shot, it was a fifty-fifty chance.

Thankfully luck was on her side that day because Hiruma shuffled off, mumbling a couple curses under his breath as he flipped through the Devil's Handbook.

And somehow, through a series of events better left unsaid, a fair number of the Team Japan players were gathered in an overtaken lounging area in the hotel, ready to play Rock Band.

Mizumachi practically leapt at the microphone while Akaba calmly selected the guitar, Riku sat at the drums and Yamato chose the bass guitar.

And, to the shock and amusement of nearly everyone in the room, it was soon discovered that even if you could play an instrument in real life, that didn't mean you'd be any good at the Rock Band version.

Akaba frowned as he stared at his final score when the song ended and it seemed like he wouldn't stop playing until he had passed with flying colours. But that was fine, as there were still some people way more content to watch then to play.

Sena was one of the content observers who was set on enjoying the show, and he couldn't help but think that this was helping to build up some sort of camaraderie between the people who had once been on different teams.

The power of Rock Band was an amazing thing, indeed.

Of course Sena couldn't stay on the sidelines forever. It was after a song that Kotarou had managed to select guitar before Akaba, forcing the red-head to play bass, that Suzuna had meandered over to him.

Sena stared at the next group in front of him in an effort not to make eye contact. Akaba had finally given up on the guitar and passed it to a rather surprised looking Marco as Mizumachi goaded Kakei into doing bass. Monta was trying to convince Sakuraba to sing, claiming he'd had experience due to his idol career and should take advantage of it, Sakuraba sheepishly informed Monta that he never wanted to have to sing ever again.

"It would be embarrassing, but I'll do drums if you want me to play." He offered and Monta nodded excitedly.

"I guess I'll do vocals then! Sing MAX!"

"Sena, why are you just lounging around over here, aren't you going to play?" Suzuna asked, moving into his line of vision when she realized he wouldn't be turning to look at her any time soon.

"But I like being a spectator. This is way more fun to watch than karaoke."

"Yes, but you did promise me that you'd do karaoke with us before, so I'll force you to go up and sing sooner or later."

"Fine." Sena agreed easily, knowing it wouldn't be too embarrassing since he'd be facing the screen and not the onlookers.

"Great! I'll tell Mon-Mon to give the microphone to you next!" Suzuna giddily approached Monta when the song was over and the receiver grinned widely as she told him who was up next to sing.

"Finally Sena, I thought you'd miss out on all the fun!" He passed the mic to Sena who glanced around to see who he'd be playing with.

Marco was handing over his guitar to Chuubou while Yamato prompted Taka to take Kakei's, and Sakuraba moved away from the drum set to make way for Agon of all people, who declared that he had nothing better to do.

Sena took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the mic.

It was time for some team bonding, Rock Band style.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Because I also kind of wanted to know what else would happen. Maps is my favourite song to sing on Rock Band, which is why I made Sena sing it. Does anyone else have the Eyeshield 21 soundtrack? It has a character CD and both Sena and Shin's voice actors are amazing singers!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena and Chuubou had both chosen the easy setting while Taka and Agon chose expert.

"Alright, which song did you guys want to do?" Taka asked as he scrolled down the menu and Sena pursed his lips together as he saw very few songs he recognized.

"Something easy to read, not too many lyrics, preferably slow."

"Easy it is." Taka seemed to be almost smirking as selected 'Maps' by the 'Yeah Yeah Yeahs'. "I hope you're good at pitch shifting."

"... Pitch what?"

"Sena-sempai, the song's starting." Chuubou said to catch his attention and Sena turned his attention back to the screen.

The song went fairly well, and although Sena had found it rather difficult to reach some of the higher notes he managed to ace it. As had everyone else, although Agon had managed to get a hundred percent without even breaking a sweat.

Damn his amazing reflexes, that took the fun out of stuff like this.

"Anyways, who wants to go up next?" He asked, turned around with a small smile, which instantly twitched when he saw the stares he was receiving.

"What?"

"As expected of Sena-sempai! Your array of talents shall never cease to amazing me!"

Sena furrowed his eyebrows at Chuubou's comment but didn't think too hard about it.

"Ah, great idea max! Taka-sempai, you stay there, Tetsuma-sempai can do drums, I'll do bass, and then Sakuraba-sempai can do vocals! We'll be the best receiver band ever!"

"B-but Monta-kun, I already told you I didn't want to sing." Sakuraba weakly responded and Takami patted him on the back consolingly.

"Just go up and have some fun."

After that 'fun' experience was over Akaba, apparently ready to try his hand at the guitar again after Taka managed to play on expert and get a perfect score twice in a row, stepped back up to the plate.

"I call vocals this time!" Suzuna announced in a sing-song voice. "And I suggest Yo-nii as the next drummer."

Hiruma looked up from the book he'd been idly flipping through and, with a shrug, stood up and wandered over.

"Fucking fatty, I _suggest_ you as the bass guitar play for this session."

"Huh? Shouldn't someone else have a turn, I don't think I'll-"

"Just get over here!"

It wasn't too long before Sena was, literally, dragged away from his comfortable spot on one of the couches to participate again. Yamato and Riku had each grabbed a hold of one of his hands and lead him back over to where the microphone had been set down.

"It's time for the fastest four to show what they're made of!" Yamato declared as he strolled over to Shin and forcefully gave him the drumsticks.

"I do not understand the point of this." Shin stated as he stared at the drumsticks that had been thrust into his hands.

"Think of it as training." Yamato replied happily and Shin's eyebrows furrowed in mild disbelief.

"Training?" He parroted.

"Yes, for your reflexes and timing! Now remember, when you see the yellow bar you step down on the pedal, and the colours that go up the screen match the colour around the rims of the drums, so remember to keep track of them." He patted Shin on the back.

"And please don't break anything." Sakuraba added. "Just tap lightly, _lightly_."

After Shin successfully managed to get through a song without breaking anything he was put on vocals, which he didn't seem very enthusiastic about since he could in no way rationalize it as training. Akaba snatched the position of guitar player once again, Goau had taken over Shin's old post, and Kid had somehow been goaded into play bass.

They were doing fine halfway through the song, then several horrifying things happened in succession.

Gaou hit the pads of the green and red rimmed drums too hard, which caused them to break. Shin, startled by the noise, flexed his fingers around the microphone, crushing it with a _crunch_. Akaba, who had become distracted by the noise caused by the damage happening around him, lost his concentration during his solo and, apparently fed up with the game and in need of an outlet for his anger, shrugged the plastic guitar's strap off, held the neck of it in both hands, and smashed it against the floor.

Maybe he thought no one would notice his deliberate breaking of the fake instrument when two others had also been broken.

Kid had paused his bass playing and stared at the destructive trio beside him with a raised eyebrow before casually adjusting his hat.

"Feelin' any better, Akaba?" He asked and the red-head blinked slowly, staring at the broken pieces of plastic in front of him.

"Yes. Yes I do. I think I'm going to play my real guitar for a couple hours before going to sleep tonight."

Kotarou, who had been snickering behind his hand at Akaba's uncharacteristic lack of control, suddenly paused and stared at his room mate, aghast.

"No way! I won't be able to go to sleep if you do that!"

Akaba smirked in response.

"Alright, the Rock Band party is over, everyone get to bed!" Mamori called out and Suzuna pouted.

"But Mamo-nee, you haven't played yet. So... We'll have to do this again sometime!"

Numerous murmurs of agreement were heard as the group started making their way towards their rooms.

And maybe next time they could play it somewhere less public and out in the open.


End file.
